The vampire and the Angel
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck is a lonely vampire. He has no one that understands his pain will angel Blair do? Chuck felt his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and says" this sounds cheesy but I have butterflies in my stomach."
1. I Know you

**Hi, this is just a try and I don´t own GG. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

The night sky was making him feel light. He had walk down an avenue. He likes to be alone for the most but tonight made him feel lonely. The feeling of loneliness was not new to him but this night made it more clearly to him that he was lonely.

He had just rounded the corner as a bright lit street came in to view. The scene in front of him made him quiver as a car had drove into another car.

He could smell blood and it made him sick to the stomach with hunger. Most people would be sick to their stomach with pain and sadness but Chuck Bass was not a human. He had not been human for years. He loves their world and how simple everything was for them but to him life was not simple.

Nobody looks up as he walks over to the gruesome scene. Chuck eyes lingered on one car. He had to be careful that his fangs did not show. He could hear the ambulance siren long before everybody ells. The noise was making him sicker to his stomach as he watches the ambulance stop op and porters running out to collect the dead.

Suddenly he sees her. She is wearing a white dress and her long brown curls blows in the wind. She walks over to the tragic accident. Nobody can see her as she moves over to the car, and says in a so low voice only he could hear.

"Come with me sweetie," she says in a gentle tone. A little boy looks at her with wonder and says" please can we take mommy and daddy with us?"

The beautiful woman says in a slow but steady "no dear, there is nothing we can do for them. I am sorry."

The boy nods and says" are you an angel?"

She nods and holds out her hand to him. The boy hesitates a little but when she smiles at him he take it. They walk through the crowd without anybody stopping them. Chuck knows who she is. She is an angel of death and she has come for this boy.

She sees him and says" goodnight Chuck." Her voice is soft and he loves her voice. She had been there through his childhood. He had seen her so many times. He knew nobody could see her.

"How come I can see you when everybody ells can´t?" Chuck asks as he follows her and the boy.

"You are a supernatural being," she says as she moves so light, like she was gladding over the payment. The boy was looking at him with interest and says" do you know this man?"

The brunette laughs and says" I have known him, his whole life."

"Have you ever been a kid?" the boy asks the angel.

She gives him a bright smile and says" no, I haven´t but I watch people grow up." She gives Chuck a kind look as she keeps walking. They stop in front of a white building and she holds the boy tight to her.

"We are here," she says in a joyful tone. Chuck watches them walk through the door to the white building. Before they were gone she says" sorry Chuck you can´t come with us."

The boy ways goodbye to Chuck and Chuck winks back at him as he follows her through the door.

Chuck was left in an empty building side. The building had been a vision.

He hopes to see his angel again.

The whole scene that night made him wonder why he hadn´t felt hunger right at that moment the angel came and he walked with her.

He had to see her again some way. He starts to follow the smell of blood in hope to find her. He felt like a loony. _God he sounded like a mad person. _

For the most he didn´t find his angel. He had been looking for her for weeks and one day at a coffee shop he saw her. She had glided into the door without people seeing her. Chuck follows her through the door as another gruesome scene was revealed to him. This time it was a shop owner that had been mugged and shot. Chuck remembered how humans kill each other but who was he to talk. He too wasn´t a saint but this scene was brutal.

She bows down to the owner and says"please come with me." The man looks at her with wonder and says" what happened?"

"You were shot and…" She says to him in a gentle tone as the man turns to see himself lying on the floor. The man´s face turns pale and he says" I am dead?"

She nods and takes his hand in hers. Chuck was amazed by her calmness and the man´s reaction. He was freak out himself when he was changed into this monster he was now.

It had taken him time to get used to his new life and form. The bloodlust was the worst and he want to kill everything that had a pulse.

The angle made him want blood less and he wish he was a human for her sake but no. He was this living dead without a soul but who cared.

She turns to Chuck and says" if I don't know better, I would thing you liked to die."

"You right I don't want to die and I´m already dead," he says in a cocky tone and she laugh and says" you aren´t dead."

"You are the only one that thinks so," he says as she walks with the man out of his own shop.

They walk and the man follows her and Chuck down the road to a white building. They stop op and Chuck says" I was wondering if you and I could meet tonight."

"You seem so sure of yourself," she says.

"I´m, what is your name beauty? And do angels have names?" Chuck says as he gives her a smirk.

"We angels have a names and mine is Blair. Yes I will meet you tonight," Blair says as she gives him a last smile.


	2. A night together

**HI, I am glad that you like this story and I hope you keep commenting. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

**Chapter 2 a night together **

Chuck had never thought he could be nervous as he was waiting on Blair. He had left his apartment. He had dress in a black jacket with a little lavender shirt underneath.

He was nicely dressed and he feels sure but Blair was different. She wasn't a human and that made it hard to use tricks on her. He didn´t want to trick her.

Chuck wait and suddenly Blair shows up. She was wearing a light white dress with small peonies on. She was also wearing a headband with a rose on top.

Chuck had only seen her in white clothes without any other form for decoration on. Chuck notice how people were staring after her. Chuck was surprise over this because Blair couldn´t be seen normally.

He was holding a single white rose as he offers it to her. Blair smiles and says" how nice of you."

"Anything for someone so beautiful," Chuck says in a drawl. Blair and he start to walk down to the park.

Chuck had wonder why he would see Blair even when he wasn´t a supernatural being.

"Blair how come I could see you when I was a kid?" Chuck says in a low tone as she again glides beside him.

"That has also made me wonder," Blair says softly as she gives Chuck a little smile.

"I remember seeing you for the first time,"Chuck says sounding like he is recalling his memories.

Chuck remembers how she had turned up and taken his father with her.

Blair suddenly says" yes I remember that day very clearly but it wasn´t the first time."

"It wasn´t?" Chuck asks in surprise and Blair shook her head so her beautiful her hair fell like ways around her.

"No, I first came to you when your mother died. You were only a baby at that time," Blair says so low that Chuck nearly missed her last words.

Chuck went quiet his mother had always been a hard topic. His father Bart had missed his wife so much that he neglected his son.

"I know how hard it was for you," Blair says in a consoling tone.

"Don´t you ever get tired of death?" Chuck asks very curiously as Blair was humming.

"It is my life to serve," Blair says as she locks eyes with him. She was pure and a so unspoiled by evil and Chuck felt like he was spoiling her.

"Do you ever wish for a normal life?" Chuck asks as he takes her hand. Blair looks down at their joined hands.

She sighs and says" that world I can´t have." Chuck knew it was so far from her world and he says" let me give you on night to forget you duty."

Blair looks lost for a moment but after Chuck gives her his smirk and she nods.

"Show me what I been missing," Blair says in an excited tone.

They start eating food together when Blair asks Chuck how he could eat food. Chuck smirks and says" blood is like vitamins but I need human food to keep running."

Blair had never in her angel life had a burger or French fries. Chuck loves how she eats the fries with a skeptical look.

"Human food is kind of strange," Blair says as Chuck dips his fries into his ketchup.

"I…. love… it," She says after her second fries. After they had eaten Chuck takes her to the movies. Blair looks fascinated at the screen. She likes the human world.

Chuck likes to go to the movies as well. He had seen black and white movies but time had change and now movies were in color.

Chuck´s hand was reaching after the popcorns in Blair´s lap. Her hand was reaching to as their hands met. Blair blushes in the dark. They end up holding hands.

Chuck was surprise that he didn´t feel hunger at all. He usually didn´t go where there was too many humans because his bloodlust would make him want to kill.

Blair and his night was almost over as Blair suddenly leans into him. He hugs her, she is warm and soft. That was a shock to him as he had expected her to be cold as a cloud.

"You are warm," Chuck says before he could stop himself. Blair laughs and says" I have taken a human form today."

"How is it to be an angel?" Chuck asks her on their way back to where they started their date.

Blair thought for a moment and she says in a hesitant tone" lonely."

Chuck knew that feeling and says" being an immortal is also lonely."

"I have never felt so happy before," Blair suddenly says as she looks away. Chuck lifts his finger to her chin and turns her to face him.

"I have never felt this happy either," Chuck says as his angel smiles at him.

"Oh you are too good with your charm," Blair says in a teasing tone. Chuck was amazed by her sudden change in mood.

"I have my ways," Chuck drawls at her and she smirks.

They were near to a white building and Blair takes his hand in hers and says" I must be going."

"Please tell me that I will see you again?" Chuck says in a hopeful tone.

"We will," she says as she leans into give him a kiss on the cheek but Chuck had another idea. He leans into capture her lips in a breath taking kiss.

Chuck had never felt so much lust and longing in one kiss before. Blair looks surprise but she kisses him back as their kiss is making her feel lightheaded.

They broke from their kiss and Blair gaps a little and say" you are wicked man."

"I know," Chuck smirks at her one last time before she steps into the building. Chuck was left again with his heart hammering like wild. He had to have his angel soon.


	3. Sin with me

**Hi, It is going to be sexy and smutty soon but I want you to get to know Chuck and Blair a little bit more. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

**Chapter 3 sin with me **

"Blair I can´t belief how you let this thing get to you," Serena Blair´s best friend says. Serena was also an angel like Blair.

"He is not a thing," Blair says in a tired voice as Serena looks at her.

"Blair, we are made to serve and not do as we please," Serena says in a reasoning tone. Blair wants Serena to let her be.

"I know that but he makes me feel alive," Blair says in a breathless voice as she was dancing on the spot.

"Gabriel is going to be angry with you," Serena says as she tries for the last time to reason with Blair.

Blair left a very unhappy Serena behind. She was tired of Serena´s pleading.

Blair went to collect more dead.

She remembers the first time she met little Chuck. He was fast asleep as she and Misty left.

Misty was crying and Blair was reassuring her that Chuck would be fine. His little hand tries to hold on to his mother and Blair felt bad. She had no power over what fayed had decided.

The deceased was an old woman, Blair was collecting. She was not crying. She follows Blair to the white building.

Blair gives a soft smile as she leads the woman inside the building.

….

Chuck had just left for his work. Chuck had a work as a lawyer. He barely sleeps at all and he did not need to. He hates to dream because that left him with his bloody past.

He sees Blair and she sees him after he smirks at her. she smiles and says" Chuck, what are you doing here?" Her dress was white and that meant that she was working.

"Blair, are you free later on?" Chuck asks.

Blair looks away and says" I am sorry, I have a person that needs to be collected."

Chuck nods and feels a little sad. He had a shitty day at work as two of his clients were unhappy. He had taken case with a man and his wife that want to get a divorce.

On his way home he went in to a casino. He didn´t know what made him go in but he could feel something was wrong.

At one of the tables 6 people were seated. Chuck´s eyes land on a blond hair man. They were playing Texas Hold'em. It look pretty bad for the blond man Chuck would see through their carts. He could also hear their thoughts. This blond man was in some pretty bad shit.

The man was about to bet his last remaining chips. Chuck stops him.

"Don't," Chuck says in a slow voice and one man says"get out of here." Chuck ignores him and turns his eyes back to the blond man.

There is something about the blond guy that made Chuck want to help him.

The blond lost and the other guys wanted to hit him.

"Stop it," Chuck roars as him and says" this little punk better pay."

"Leave him," Chuck says as he throws his watch at the man.

"You can have this and this. Everybody walks away and no harm done," Chuck says as he throws a chip of dollars at him.

Chuck never mettle in human business but this man made him.

The blond is surprise over this stranger´s kindness towards him.

"Thank you for helping me out in there," the blond says as they walk together.

"I am Nathaniel Archibald by the way but you can call me Nate," Nate says as he holds his hand out.

Chuck shakes it and says" I am Chuck Bass."

They spend the night hanging out together. Nate was a nice guy and it was fun to have someone to talk to.

They said goodnight and Chuck had walk down the road back to his apartment as Blair turns up. Blair was wearing a blood red dress. Chuck had only seen her in white colored dresses. This dress made him want to kiss her silly.

Blair walks up to him and says" I waited for you to come back."

"You did and I'm flattered by your kindness," Chuck says softly.

"You were so kind to Nathaniel," Blair says as she walks over to him. They were face to face.

"If you think I'm kind. I show you how kind I can be," Chuck says in a drawl. Blair just leans into him and holds him tight.

She gives him a wicked grin and says in a husky tone," you have made me want things, I never thought I wanted." Her voice is sweet and Chuck loves her sweet voice but something luring in her.

Chuck lifted her up and carried her up stairs to his door. He gets the door open without many difficulties.

They kiss and this time the kisses are rough and Blair moans. His innocent angel moan and purr was too much for him. He broke their kiss and says" Blair, if we do this there is on turning back."

"I know and I don´t care," Blair says as she throws all reasons to the wind. Chuck lifts her over to his bed.

Blair gives a girlish squeals as Chuck puts her down. Chuck felt his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and says" this sounds cheesy but I have butterflies in my stomach."

She laughs and says" my, oh my, vampires do have feelings."

Chuck smirks and gives her a kiss that made her laugh die. She locks her arms around his neck.

They made love she was soft and warm. He had never felt as light as he was now. She was his world. He had never bound himself to other people for the fear of losing them.

Blair he couldn´t lose she was not dead or alive.

The next day she was gone. Chuck knew she had her work to do but that didn´t mean he didn´t feel a little sad. He grabs the pillow her head had been resting on. It smelt just like her and Chuck falls back to sleep as his alarm went off a minute later.

Chuck groans and takes a cold shower to wake up.

This day was hard and he needs blood again. Chuck didn't like to have to drink blood but he had chosen this life after all.

His usually chose women to drink from. He didn't take much only enough keep him from dying.

He went to his favorite strip/brothel to get his meal.

He found a brunette that look like his Blair. He got her charmed and he only had to speak to her in a soft voice to get her attention.

After he had talk sweetly to her. He lured her back stage to drink from her.

She offers her neck to him without hesitation. Chuck sank his fangs into her neck. He kisses her neck while drawing blood. He only takes enough and drags himself away from her. Before he drags away from her he cleans up her wound with his saliva. It heals and Chuck looks deeply into her eyes and says" you will forget this meeting."

She nods and walks away. Chuck only used his hypnotic powers when he was drinking from his meal.

Chuck felt full now but he would have to drink soon again. Blair made him want to be human.


	4. Bloodlust and sex has you trapped

**The Vampire and the Angel **

**Chapter 4 bloodlust and sex has you trapped**

Blair´s thought was clouded with lust. Her thought was on Chuck. Chuck´s warm lips on her neck and his lips on her breasts. She had never felt so happy before and Chuck was making her so.

Their way their meeting in the flesh was making her wet and arouse again.

This had to stop Chuck was clouding her mind. She went back to the white building to get her order.

Gabriel was angry with Blair. How had he found out about Chuck? Serena must have told him.

Blair´s heart sank as Gabriel told her that she was going to work harder. She was trapped and had no way of seeing Chuck again.

"I can´t belief you told Gabriel," Blair says in disbelief to Serena.

"I had to tell him, you were so obsessed by him," Serena says in a reasoning tone.

Blair just felt betrayed by Serena. Serena was supposed to be her friend.

"I thought you were my friend but I was wrong," Blair says in a snap and walks away.

…..

Chuck hadn´t seen Blair for month and he was getting worried. He had gone on the wagon to stop drinking blood. His pulse was rising as his hunger was growing.

He had hardly slept or eaten anything. He had tried before to become clean. His thought was on Blair. She was the only thing he lived for. Without her he felt lost. He had known her most of his life as an angel. Knowing she was his love and she became more real.

Her smile, her laugh and her personality all of that Chuck missed.

He had become so weak and he just wants to hide away. He had lock himself up in his apartment and told his job he was sick.

He had just drunk himself into a stupor, as his Blair knock on his door and enters.

Chuck was so drunk that he could hardly belief that Blair was there. She bows down and takes his bottle from him.

He turns his head away shamed that Blair had to see him so drunk and down.

"Please Blair," Chuck says in a rough voice. Blair turns his head to face hers and says" Chuck please stop this."

Chuck nods and he feels her blood singing to him. The hunger had return and he had never felt it near Blair before.

His eyes were starless black and Blair had never seen him so predator. He looks at her like she was a piece of meat.

Blair wants him to be him again. Blair walks over to his kitchen and grabs a knife. Chuck´s eyes turns from hungry to concern.

Blair cut herself before Chuck could protest. She held her wrist out to him.

"Drink," Blair says in an ordering tone. Chuck looks at her with fear.

He tries to fight his own hunger but he had gone on without blood for so long that he couldn´t hold himself back.

His fang sank into Blair ´s wrist and she gave a little cry and Chuck drags away. He didn't like to hurt his angel.

Blair holds her wrist out to him as Chuck start to shake. Chuck drinks again as Blair´s soft hands kept caresses his head. Chuck drags away when he had his fill. Blair smiles softly as she leans into him.

"I am sorry that I couldn´t be with you," Blair says in a low voice as Chuck´s hands stroke her back.

Chuck only holds her tight as their lips met. Their kiss was light and soft as Chuck wants to save this kiss in his memory forever. Their arms wraps around each other.

Blair´s dress was gone and Chuck´s clothe were gone too. Bothe naked on the floor of Chuck´s apartment.

Blair´s hands were tucked safely in Chuck´s silk like hair. He was so handsome and he held her close. Their skin were touching

Blair´s one leg was wraps around Chuck´s waist. He enters her and Blair moans as his moves slow but steady.

Her hands grab his hair with hard tucks and Chuck gives a growl. He love that she shows her more rough side.

"Blair," Chuck whispers in a husky tone as he kisses Blair´s neck with heat kisses.

Her heart beat was quickening as Chuck again felt bloodlust. He had gone too long without blood, and Blair´s beating heart was fucking his brain up.

He had to distract himself before he ends up killing her. She was in her human for and that form didn´t survive to be drain from blood.

Chuck´s thrushes speeds up and becomes harder and his lips more rough on her lips. Blair cries out in passion as Blair too can feel Chuck´s bloodlust.

"Baby drink from me," Blair begs him as he holds her neck out to him.

Chuck shook his head and says" I can't hurt you."

He pinch Blair´s clit and she came with a scream as Chuck feels her walls coming down around him. Chuck gives a groan as he empties himself inside of her.

Both gasp as they came down from their orgasm. Blair kisses his sweaty neck as Chuck wraps a lock of hair around his finger.

"You mean the world to me," Chuck says in such a low tone that Blair nearly didn´t hear him.

"I want to be in your world," Blair says in a happy tone as Chuck felt his heart rise in a good way.

"Then let us be together," Chuck says and Blair happy smile vanish and says" I came here to say goodbye to you but now I can´t leave you."

"Than stay with me," Chuck begs her as Blair holds his hands in hers. Blair´s eyes become teary eyed and Chuck wipes the tears away.

"Yes," Blair says as Chuck smiles. He lifts Blair up and carried her to bed.

Laying down beside each other Chuck holds her close. He had never felt so a peace as he did now.

She too felt so a peace and her hands were in Chuck´s hair as they lay close.

Now they had a problem trapped between two worlds Blair´s heaven and Chuck´s hell.


	5. The blood market

**Hi, sorry for not updating. I have so much to do. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

**Chapter 5 the blood market**

Chuck woke up and his bed with Blair sleeping beside him. He thought he was dreaming but no she was really there. She was lying with her face facing him.

Chuck removes a loose lock of her curly hair behind her ear.

Blair stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes and looks at Chuck. Chuck felt blood pumping in his vanes as Blair leans into him. They both snuggles close together as Blair says" good morning handsome."

Chuck made breakfast as Blair took a shower. She had just come back as Chuck was on the phone.

….

Blair had left for the shower as Chuck´s phone rang. Chuck took it and the voice on the other and was Jack. Chuck shudders. He hates his own uncle. Jack was known to sell blood on the black market of blood.

"Hallo dear nephew, I hear rumors about you hiding an angel," Jack says his voice full of innocent curiosity.

Chuck lies and says" I don´t know what you are talking about."

"Don´t lie to me boy," Jack says coldly. Chuck knew he was risking everything lying to Jack. Jack was strong and much older than Chuck both physic and mentally. Jack too was a vampire but much older than Chuck.

He could easily kill Chuck but Chuck would fight for Blair. She had nothing to do with their dark world and she didn´t need to be drag into it.

"You just keep to yourself," Chuck says darkly as he slams the phone shut. He was furious at his uncle for stalking him. Jack was strong but he still fears his brother Bart. Chuck´s father was the strongest vampire around.

"Is everything alright Chuck?" Blair asks in a quite tone as Chuck shook his head and says" no, Blair listen my world is full evil and I don´t want you to get hurt."

"How can I understand your world when you would not show me, please show me your world," Blair says as she takes his hand. Chuck looks down at her dainty hand. She was lovely and in her human form she made him feel human. Blair´s angel form was glowing and more surreal to him.

He had to keep her pure and unhurt, and the only way to do that was to keep her away from his lot.

"Blair, the vampire world is dark in rough, and they only live to kill," Chuck says in a hesitant tone.

Blair doesn't look shock or surprise. Her face only shows gentleness.

"I trust you," Blair says in a sweet voice that made Chuck´s heart sing. He really loves her more than life.

"Blair, I don't understand why you want a blood sucking thing like me?" Chuck says as they sit down to eat.

"Maybe I love the danger," Blair says in a seductive tone. Chuck gulps down his coffee without choking too much.

"It could kill you," Chuck says playing back at her.

"That is a shame because we can´t die," Blair says softly. He lifts Blair into his lap and kisses her with hunger. The taste of her was driving him insane.

Blair breaks their kiss and says" let´s go." He and Blair went to shop and to show Blair more of the human world.

"This is so amazing," Blair says as Chuck shows her the museum of art.

Chuck nods and Blair suddenly asks him" how did you become a vampire?"

"I was born into a family filled with blood and death," Chuck says slowly as they walked pass a beautiful painting.

"We got told that you vampires are not dead or alive," Blair says as Chuck smirks. Blair sees a glimpse of his fangs.

"Can I touch them?" Blair says indicating to the fangs. Chuck nods as he drags her over to a corner. When someone past by them it would look like they were kissing.

Blair soft finger touches his sharp fangs and she slowly moves her finger over them. They were razor-sharp and Blair shudders a little. Chuck drags away from her and says" I have only kill one and I didn´t wish to do that again."

"Are you full vampire?" Blair asks with interest as Chuck holds her hand.

"No, my mother was a beautiful human with no evil side to her. When she found out what my father was she killed herself," Chuck says in a calm tone but sad to.

The night was nearing and Chuck took Blair to the underground club. The wildest night life and fill with his kind.

He held Blair close and says" before we enter I have to mark you." Blair nods as Chuck sank his fangs into her neck making Blair quiver. He kisses her after he drank a little of a blood. Blair´s head became dizzy.

Chuck leads her down to a door that leads to the club.

"Hallo Bass and what a fine lady you got there," a man greets them.

"Hallo Mark," Chuck says dangerously to man name Mark. Mark nods and let´s Chuck and Blair move on.

The club was filled with smoke and the smell of sex. There were women and men everywhere and some in a fiercely make out and other drinking blood from each other.

Blair looks fascinate and a little scared. Chuck orders drinks for Blair and himself. Chuck doesn't want something with alcohol and blood together. He couldn´t belief his own kind that drank that stuff.

Blair looks at a man orders a red drink that smells like blood and cherry. "How disgusting," Blair whispers as Chuck had gotten his scotch and Blair´s strawberry smoothie.

The sat down as more vampires and their meals came into the club. His old friend Demon came over he has black hair and blue eyes.

"Hallo Bass," Demon greets them as he sits down before Chuck came tell him off.

"Hallo Demon," Chuck says politely but still with a little menacing in his tone.

"So, it has been a long time since I have seen you around," Demon says in his drawl. Chuck shook his head and says" I got tired of the blood market and its rules."

"Hmm, you know your beautiful girl here will be worth a lot on the blood market, and a lot of our kind would love to have a taste of her," Demon says as his eyes scan Blair´s body.

Chuck growls and says" she is off limit."

…

Blair feels her heart melt as Chuck told Demon off.

Demon sneers and says" well have your way but I am warning you." Demon walks off leaving Chuck angry and Blair nervous.

"What does Demon mean by taste and blood market?" Blair asks was she had no idea what blood market was and why the vampires wanted to bite her.

Chuck looks away with disgust and says" it is a market where vampires sale their partner and gets money and blood for it."

"What an evil thing to do," Blair says in disbelief and Chuck only nod to that.

"Blair, the vampires are not as sweet as the angels," Chuck says trying to explain.

"I know that but why hurt people?" Blair says as she strokes Chuck´s hand.

Chuck looks down at their hands and says" we need blood to survive."

"But you only drank a little from me and you didn´t kill me," Blair asks in a wondering tone.

"I could have killed you Blair, and I will need to feed again soon," Chuck says in a cracked tone. He really sounds disgusted with himself and his hunger.

Blair had never heard him sounds so loathing with himself before. They sat in silence for awhile and suddenly Chuck says" let's go before my uncle shows up."

He leads Blair out as a much older man walks over to them.

"Chuck, I knew you would come," the man says in a jubilant tone. Chuck looks at him with a slit bit of irritation.

"Jack," Chuck says coldly as he holds Blair tighter to him.

"Wow, nephew she is one hell of a hot girl," Jack says as his eyes lingers on Blair.

Chuck says in a very fretting tone" she is not for sale."

He leaves with Blair. She was glad to escape Jack.

…..

"Has Blair returned?" Gabriel asks Serena impatiently.

"No, my lord," Serena says gently.

"The vampire will pay with his life," Gabriel says in an icy tone.

Gabriel summons Jack.

"I want your nephew to let my angel go," Gabriel says to Jack in a hissing tone.

"Will be done my lord," Jack says in turns to walk away and says before he goes" I want my freedom."

None of them knew what fate would bring but one thing was for sure. The vampire world and the angel world would meet in war against each other.


	6. Near to death

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl, I only play with them for fun..**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

**Chapter 6 near to death **

Chuck was at work as Blair was home. Blair wouldn´t stand to be home alone as she walks out into the city. She likes to see the human world fill with things she had never seen before.

Gabriel told her how evil humans were but surrounded by all this beauty, how would they all be evil? Blair was walking into central park as she saw children playing and couples kissing. Blair wished at that moment to be human.

She went home after buying Chuck some food. She had just come into Chuck´s apartment as something sprang at her. The thing that attracted her was Jack Bass. He sank his fangs into his neck. She cries as blood was running down her neck.

Jack was drinking her dry. Her boy was going limp by the minute.

She was fainting as Jack says" sorry."

She was near to gone as Jack left her; her vision was getting blurry as she feels her human life slipping away.

….

Chuck came home to find Blair lying on the floor blood running from her neck. He had to stop it, and Blair sees him and says" please don't make me into a vampire, because that would start a war between the angels and your kind."

Chuck wouldn´t belief that Blair wanted to died. Chuck couldn´t let that happen. He bit his wrist and blood ran down in Blair´s mouth.

….

She tried to not drink it but her body was hungry for blood. She woke up and saw the world in a new light. Chuck had fallen asleep beside her. she strokes his hair and says" love, please wake."

…..

Chuck woke to a dark Blair. Her hair was black and her lips were blood red instead of pink, and her eyes dark and predator like.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks as he lifts his hand to her chin. She smirks and says" I love this body and this new glow."

She had dark glow to her and he angelic glow was gone and so was her innocents to. He knew this was Blair without her innocents and moral issues.

She suddenly jumps Chuck and straddles him and says" let´s have some fun." He lips was hot on his and she brushes her body against his. Chuck grabs her hips and whispers to her" ride me."

She winks as she undid his pants and removes her panties. Blair slips down on his cock as she moans softly. Chuck helps her move up and down and smirks as she gaps his head so she would kiss him.

They hot kisses made her hungry for more as she sinks her fangs into his neck. Chuck didn´t mind as he to loves a little pain with the sex.

Chuck moves so he can bit her to. Their blood gets mix and that fouled the arousal. Chuck suddenly rolls them over so that Blair is under him. She warps her lags around his hips.

Chuck thrushes harder into her. She lifts her mouth from his neck to kiss him. He can taste his own blood. That would normally freak a young man out, but Chuck was a vampy. They love to taste their own blood.

…..

She could also taste her own in his kiss that made her blood boil. She throws her head back and moans. Chuck smirks at her and she loves his wicked smirk. He is her bad boy.

Suddenly Chuck´s hand is on its way down to her clit. She purrs as his warm hand stroke her inner thigh. The purrs turn onto loud cries as Chuck´s fingers her clit. She was lost to the world outside. Blair had only eyes for Chuck.

Making her into a vampire was the only way to save her life. She was glad to be given a new chance with Chuck. He was everything to her strong, handsome and kindhearted.

She knew that from the beginning when she first saw him as a child. They lay still on the floor after their hot sex.

Blair started to dress and says" let's hit town and get some food."

"I am starving and you need to feed my love," Chuck whispers huskily into her ear. They sway on the spot as their lips meet again.

….

They were hand in hand was they walk down the street, looking like a hot couple. Chuck leads her down to a dark alleyway and says" we vamps' only feed on evil humans."

"Not all vamps' do," Blair says bitterly as she only remembers the vampire saying sorry.

"I am sorry Blair, I will get his head for that," Chuck promises her. Blair nods and says" my man".

Blair stops up as her bloodlust was running wild with her. A man was walking by them, and Blair knows it will be him; he was evil killed two children and his wife. The man was walking in front of her and Chuck.

She lets her senses take over as she was hunting him.

Chuck was right beside her. "Now let him sense you."

Blair follows him down the street and she smirks at him. He looks at her with hunger and she puts her legs a little out for the man to see. She was putting a show for this man so she could get him alone. He walks with her without any questions he did not even say a thing to Chuck being there.

Chuck let Blair push the man against a wall and start to kiss his neck to let him think he was safe, and then bit him. She drank her fill and throws Chuck the rest. Chuck did not mind because he would share with Blair to.

Chuck takes his fill and dumped the man but he covers the bit marks up with his saliva. The mark vanished and Chuck takes the man's wallet.

Blair was amazed how Chuck did all of this and Blair's eyes darken as she says" do you not leave any finger prints?"

"No, we vamps don't have that because we are dead," Chuck says in a reassuring tone.

"I love this new power it is freeing," Blair says as she takes a look at her white hand with its bluish blood running in her veins.

"Do I look wrong?" Blair asks all worried now.

"No you are very appalling for humans and vampires alike," Chuck says huskily as he kisses her cheek. They had just walks down another street as two vampires sprang at them. Chuck was hast and hit one of them over the head.

"You have no rights to attack us," Chuck's tone was dangerous. The two vampires look at him with faire.

"Speak or I will make you," Chuck is still holding a strong voice that would make the most hardcore rocker sacred to dead.

"You uncle send us," one of the vamp chock out as Chuck loosen his grip on them.

"Tell him to stay away from Blair and me here," Chuck says in an ordering tone.

They leave and Blair says" what does you uncle want?"

"I have no idea but it must be something he really imported wants," Chuck says slowly as he was thinking of every possible explanation why his uncle wanted them.

They just thought they had gotten away from Jack, as strong hands grab Chuck and knock him out. Blair tries to scream but her shut up by a hand to her mouth.

Blair wakes up and sees Chuck chain to the wall and sliver chains were slipping around his boy. Blair could see his skin turn an ugly red color as the chains touches his skin.

"Chuck," Blair gaps as she try to free herself but she too was chain up to, but her chain was not sliver. She had no way of saving Chuck.

He was in more pain then her. Chuck was out cold as his blood was running down the wall. She had seen so many horrible thinks, but her love suffering was just too much.

She turns to see herself in a big mirror that was hanging, and her fangs were fading. She was turning into her angel figure again.


	7. One cold dead coming up

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl but I wish I did, if I did Blair and a nobody would never get to make out or date just saying...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire and the Angel <strong>

**Chapter 7 One cold dead coming up**

Blair wakes up to see Chuck chain with silver to a cold wall. His blood running down and he is pale as the wall itself.

Her heart aches for him. She suddenly hears a dark voice yet familiar to her.

"My sweet angel Blair," Gabriel's voice sounded. She looks up to see her golden haired leader.

"Please let Chuck go," Blair whispers in a low but stay voice. Gabriel's eyes turn a dangerous color and he says" that blood sucking monster I don't think."

"Why am I an angel again?" Blair asks as Gabriel as his mouth forms into a smirk.

"I will hate to see my love being a blood sucking bitch," Gabriel says slowly.

"I don't want Chuck dead," Blair says raising her voice

"You have no choice. Chuck Bass is going to dead by my hand, it is against the law to make an angel into a vampire," Gabriel roars.

"We stand for mercy and killing Chuck will be against all our laws," Blair says trying to reasoning with Gabriel.

"He doesn't fall under our law or protection," Gabriel says coldly. He will die before sundown. Gabriel leaves. Blair's heart is hammering wildly in her chest as she tries to move so she can touch Chuck.

She suddenly feels another person standing in this cold room. The stranger was nobody ells but the man that had attacked her. She feels cold run in her veins.

"Leave me alone you bastard, Blair says her voice near a scream of hate.

The person man steeps into the light and Blair sees a vampire and knows he is Jack Bass.

"You," Blair spat at him with hate as she tries to break free of her chains to bit or hit Jack hard.

"Yes me," Jack says smugly. Blair's eyes darken and she stars him down.

"Chuck is dying and you can save him," Blair says cutting into the case.

"I don't wish to see my nephew die, but I had to make Gabriel belief me," Jack says slowly as Blair was staring.

"What do you want?" Blair asks in a harsh tone.

"I want Gabriel to let my people go," Jack says.

"And killing Chuck will get you that?" Blair asks in disbelief.

"Yeah the other vampires will go to war if Chuck is killed by Gabriel," Jack says slowly.

"You are evil but you could die yourself," Blair says in disgust as looks at Chuck who still out cold.

At that it looks like Blair's saying is affecting Jack. He walks over to Chuck and start to loosen his chain with a sharp looking knife. He turns to Blair and cuts her to.

"You and Chuck better be of before Gabriel come back," Jack says as Blair is shocked over Jack suddenly change his mind.

"I will make Gabriel out to have killed Chuck," Jack says explaining his plan quickly to Blair. Blair was supporting Chuck was she running down dark corridors and halls. She had no idea where Chuck and she were.

"Blair," Chuck says as he looks at her with wonder.

"What happen to your vampire look?" Chuck asks surprise to see his angel Blair back.

"Gabriel my leader turned me back and threated to kill you," Blair says as Chuck starts to walk a little himself.

"I thought angels were nice and shit," Chuck says understanding this at all.

"Gabriel just has a problem with you undead walking crops," Blair says as Chuck takes her hand.

"Jack saved us after but I will not trust your uncle as long as I can throw him," Blair says as the reach a door that looks like a way out.

The door was the exit. Standing in a dark alley with no lights was scary as hell.

Chuck looks like he was hungry again after being drain to nearly dead Blair leans herself over him. She is offering her neck to him.

Chuck shocks his head as he refuses to feed from his love. She was his pure angle again with her light of goodness.

"I can't do this to you love," Chuck says slowly as he turns his head away for her dainty neck. Her smell was intoxicating for him and his mouth was wetting with hunger. Chuck has to hold himself back for Blair sake. He loves her too much to feed from her in this sharp.

"You need to feed," Blair begs at him but he was going to take her blood.

"No, love I will wait for the right meal," Chuck says slowly as they made their way away from the dark alley.

They had to disappear from Gabriel's watchful eyes.

"There is going to be a war now that you escaped and Jack is going to take his life getting freedom for the vampires," Blair says as they walk down a crowdie street.

Chuck is half lysing to Blair as he is seeking his next feed out. Chuck stops and says" wait for me here."

Chuck return with a healthier looking color on his handsome face. Blair jumps into his arms at the hug under the street light.

"We have to get out of the city before the war starts because this war will affect the people," Chuck says as the take the first train out of New York City.

The train ride was slow until the heard people scream in the other end of the train. Chuck and Blair rose as they ran down to see what was going on.

Angel was nocking a vampire down with a sword and the vampire rose. Vampire stood up raises his gun and shoot after the angel. The angel used his sword bloke the bullet.

Blair really want to steep into this fight to stop it but Chuck shook his head and says" no we have nothing to do with his."

"But there are kill each other because of your uncle," Blair says trying to reasoning with Chuck.

"We will help but fighting with them will get us no way," Chuck says as he drags Blair away from the scene.


End file.
